Legacy of Darkness, Legacy of Light
by Jason Freeman
Summary: Alternate Universe. Ranma is sold off once again but this time the buyer doesn't fall for Genma's Tricks. Follow Ranma as he is Raised by None other then the Fatal Fury Bad Ass Wolfgang Krauser!!


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and the Fatal Fury Series along with King of Fighters all belong to   
their respective creators and _not_ to me. They are just being  
Borrowed and used in a Fanfic. This is an Original and any other works that might be similar  
are so Due to pure coincidence. Alternate Universe.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
: thoughts :  
"[ English ]"  
"{ German }"  
" Japanese "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Legacy of Darkness, Legacy of Light Prologue : Lost and Found  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kobe, Japan   
  
The streets of Kobe were filled with a number of different people going on to work  
or spending their time together with a night on the town. The cool autumn air was just cool  
enough to wear casual clothing without being hot. Along the main street many kept to themselves as  
they walked through the street, lost in their thoughts. It comes as almost no surprise that   
many, if any, even notice the slight simmering of air near a alleyway as they passed it, or   
even the fact that they seemed to be slightly lighter after passing the alley. No, they   
simply paid no attention to it throwing it off as a trick of their minds or light as   
they discarded any doubts and walked on into the night and went on with their lives.  
  
Genma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Indiscriminate Martial arts smirked  
to himself as he slipped out of the Umi-sen-ken and took out the yen from the wallet of his  
latest...ehh.. training exercise. He had just perfect and finished it's cohort, the Yama-sen-ken  
while training his son Ranma whom has been on a training trip with him for about several months now. He  
had to get the boy away from his mother before the women would of made him go soft, after all, all women  
were weak and only thought about girly stuff right? Since then he had brought the boy out and quickly found  
a new use for him other then a student. a bargaining trip. He had already sold him off the that Kuonji  
fellow in his daughter before taking off immediately after gaining the cart but not before knocking   
the chef out and grabbing his son. Now that he looked back he thought that maybe taking a more  
easier approach would have been better..but at the time he was low on cash and selling the Yattai had  
been fairly profitable. Since then they had been wandering around a bit and recently he had gotten his  
hands on a training manual about this unbeatable technique called the "Cat-fist" which was the   
reason why they had been staying here for such a long time, besides he wanted to have a couple of   
drinks and decided that he might as well get some "training" done as well. Looking through the wallet   
of anything else of value he took out about three hundred yen before throwing it in the trash can where a  
number of other wallets of varying size and colors could be seen among the waste and trash of the Restaurant next store.  
  
Deciding that he had a gotten a good amount of "training" done he was going to leave to get   
something to drink in order to once again celebrate his ingenious when he saw a Gaijin man walking down the   
street. He was tall and looked to be in his 30's with long purple hair cropped back and  
wore a unreadable expression on his face as he walked down the street, the sea of people  
seemingly opening that way in front of him as if on some unreadable cue or doing so just to  
avoid him as they could already sense the power that he radiated, of course Genma was at the  
moment thinking himself as one of greatest martial artists in the world and so completely   
ignored this fact. He was unconcerned with the fact that he was gaijin since it was nothing new,   
after all hundreds of foreigners walked the streets of Japan nightly. No, The fact that  
he was wearing one of those ridiculously expensive American Clothing suits and the gleam   
of what looked to be Diamond rings that momentarily flashed upon his fingers in the light is  
what definitely received his attention. Deciding to follow his Genma silently switched into   
the Umi-sen-ken before trailing the man for a couple of blocks. As they entered the residential   
district the Man suddenly walked into an alley way between two large buildings. Genma smiled  
to himself. He wasn't worried about handling the man, although it was obvious from his   
gait that he was a martial artist Genma was confident that he could easily take him. After  
all what could be so bad that it could even compare to his training with...shudder...The  
Master?  
  
Genma slowly followed the into the alleyway that the man had walked into his footsteps  
not making a single sound as he walked himself lost in his thoughts.  
  
:...lets see ..I'll just knock him out with a quick shot to the nec..wha?:  
  
He looked around to find that the alleyway was deserted? He spun around and sure enough  
there was the entrance to the alleyway so this must be the right one.  
  
" where did that guy go? "  
  
" I believe zat you are addressing me? "  
  
Slowly turning around only see nothing but air Genma sported a confused expression on his face before  
suddenly his vision filled with black dots suddenly as his abdomens exploded in pain and he could feel all the  
air being driven out of his lungs and himself being lifted into the air.  
  
---------  
  
**Ten Minutes Ago**  
  
Wolfgang Krauser was lost in his own thoughts as he walked through the crowded streets of Kobe, only  
slightly smirking as the people around him shot nervous glances at him and made a pathway for him  
by some unseen signal. The current head of the House of Strolheim, of course, didn't pay any heed to them  
and was content to simply walk lost in his thoughts. It had been a little over two years since the last  
King of Fighters Tournament had been held which result with the destruction of the American City of Southtown.  
He had heard that they were currently finish the rebuilding of the city and strangely enough decided to name  
it "Second South Town." Many of the fighters had long since fell silent upon the public screen though some  
still remain. However, more importantly, he had not heard any word from the only fighter  
to have every beaten him. Terry Bogard. Ever since his last defeat at the hands of the Bogard in the 96'   
tournament he has been training fanatically and his power has grown to tremendous lengths. Last he had   
heard Bogard had finally managed to defeat and kill his half-brother Geese Howard. He and his half-brother were  
never were upon good terms with each other and he felt little or no remorse for his half-brother, he had  
died honorably, in battle and there was nothing more about the matter . From all available sources  
he had heard that Terry had picked up upon a the son of his half-brother and taken as his heir. This train  
of thought brought him to his current line of thought. A Heir. It had taken years of careful contemplation and  
by no mean could it be said that he came with this conclusion easily but in the end he had come up with the   
same answer to himself again and again.   
  
He wanted a Heir.   
  
But he wouldn't have one.   
  
Because he couldn't have one.  
  
It was the very reason he was even here in the city of Kobe, Japan. He had just left after receiving the official  
results from one of the most renown physicians in the world and the results were the cause of his unrest and  
growing agitation.  
  
He was impotent.  
  
Apparently in combination with what his father placed him through along with all the damage and injuries  
He had sustained while training to get to the level he is now has finally shown it's side affects and   
consequences of taking such dangerous and radical training. Even worse it was almost shameful in fact and  
humiliating that he can no longer even do so. He was growing even more agitated and depressed when he  
felt the use of someone's ki to mask themselves and follow him.   
  
:oh?: He spread his senses but could find nothing. Curious he looked closer at the area around himself using  
his ki to sense for any kind of abnormalities...  
: now where...ahh there you are.: About ten meters in back of him. There was nothing there. That was the  
problem. there was an absence of air in the same space and it was that same absence that seemed to be   
following him.   
  
:Interesting technique...masking your ki to the point of where you are invisible: He himself, of course  
, never thought to use such a cowardly technique. He believed in confrontation. never run from your   
opponent but face whoever it may be in battle head-on. Besides the technique was only effective upon those  
pathetic enough to not be able to sense it. Walking another couple of blocks he waited until he had  
entered one of the less populated residential districts before spotting a alley way and walking through  
into it he immediately copied the mans technique since it was easy enough to focus ones ki inward until  
almost not visible. Although he say he believed in confrontation to fight out in the open, he only did so  
with worthy opponents ,not worthless muggers. A cruel smile bore onto his face as he watched assailant   
shimmered into view in front of him scratching his head and said ' where did that guy go? '. The man looked   
to be about 29 and wore a pair of thin round spectacles and a white gi. From the fact he knew how to   
utilize his ki and his gait Krauser estimated him to be a skilled martial artist. Nothing compared  
to him..or course.  
  
Taking this as he cue he decided to "introduce" himself... painfully. Speaking in perfect Japanese if not  
with a slight German accent. " I believe zat you are addressing me? " He waited until the man faced his  
direction before slamming his fist into his gut hard enough to lift the man off the ground about two feet  
and was rewarded with the sound of the air being shoved out of his lungs as he fell back onto his butt  
doubling over, holding his gut in pain.  
  
Chuckling as he watched the man roll on the ground he released the hold upon his ki and watched  
the mans eyes widen in disbelief as he came into view.  
" Come now, such a pathetic technique could not have possibly worked upon me." He waited until his   
assailant had gotten back up before speaking to him again.  
" however, I see zat you are a fighter. so . I vill give you another chance . come. fight me. " He signified  
this with lift his arm and balling his fist, the audible sound of knuckles cracking could be heard. The   
man across from him had a look of confusion which soon turned to arrogance and anger and firmed himself  
into a stance before launching himself at Krauser. As the man approached Krauser came up with a single  
thought : ...at least I'll be able to work off some stress. :  
  
  
---------  
  
Genma grunted in pain as he was launched against the alley wall once again by a well placed kick from   
the gaijin man. The fight so far had not been going well for him and had consisted of him attacking and  
the Foreigner dodging for the most part throwing in a couple of kicks and punches or throwing him into  
the wall once in a while. The alleyway itself was filled with craters in the brick wall as a mark of their  
"skirmish". He had to fight the increasing sense of panic rising in his chest and knew he was   
getting desperate. He had thought that perhaps this would have been easy only to find that the man was  
a skilled fighter as well! He hadn't anticipate this! ducking a fast jab from the man he quickly launched  
a three punch combo that would have surly knocked out the man. If he had been there. Suddenly once again which  
was starting to become a common occurrence with him Genma's arched his back and yelled in pain as he felt his   
opponent bury his knuckles into his back before grabbing the sleeve of his Gi and Genma felt the familiar sense  
of soaring through the air before slamming once again into the wall. Genma gritted his teeth and ignored the pain  
Screaming through his body as he rose again. He wasn't about to be beaten by this..this Gaijin man! this Foreigner!  
:..umngg..that's it ! Time to go all OUT!. I'll show him what it means to cross Genma Saotome : He thought maliciously   
as he charged himself with ki before launching himself at the Gaijin.  
  
  
---------  
  
Krauser watched with amusement as his opponent slowly rised again after being launched into the wall for what must  
now be what? the third? no Fifth time already. he may not be very strong but at least he can take a beating. A   
smirk appears. : ...which means more fun for me. : Not that he liked hurting people. no . Its just that right  
now he was pretty stressed out and needed an outlet for it and just happen to find one.  
  
He watched as a malicious grin appeared upon the mans face before he was being charged again by him. From his   
expression Krauser estimated that the man had something planned and easily dodged the five-hit combo along with the  
leg sweep by simply somersaulting backwards and landed about ten feet away from him before he realized that it   
was a trap. He sensed the build up of ki from his opponent before the man suddenly disappeared. Krauser narrowed his  
eyes and immediately spread his senses a effort to locate him but by then it was too late as he heard a cry above  
him.  
  
" RYU KIJIN RAISHUU HA!! "  
  
---------  
  
Genma smirked arrogantly as he watched his opponent flip backward and into his trap. Concealing his ki he filled himself  
with ki. He could only keep up fueling his entire body with ki for only a couple of moments before it exhausts him but it  
was enough time to complete his final attack. Taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of such power coursing through his entire  
being he crouched and leaped up above Krauser flying up 20 feet into he air. Transferring most of his ki into his arms he began   
snapping his arms in a circular motion and adding in his ki created a miniature whirlwind of ki charged vacuum blades while calling  
out his final attack.  
  
" RYU KIJIN RAISHUU HA!! "  
  
He watched as glowing light blue whirlwind impacted below against his opponent. ground itself was torn up by the ki charged blades  
as they impacted against the ground exploded in a burst of ki. The entire area was soon being enveloped in a series of blue explosions  
of ki. Genma had landed upon the far side of the alley and let his body sag exhausted satisfied that nothing could of possibly survived  
such an attack and that his opponent was now either vaporized or in pieces. Suddenly there was a explosion of orange light and Genma   
gasped as he felt a _HUGE_ amount of ki being dispersed.  
  
"KAISER WAVE!"   
  
Genma had to immediately cover his eyes if not to be blinded in the intensity of the flash. When the light had subsided he opened his   
eyes and all the color could be seen draining out of his face leaving him pale and doing a excellent of a fish mouth in water. The alley  
was more resembling a war zone with black craters and scorch marks everywhere and much of the ground torn up and into rubble. But   
there to his amazement and awe stood the Gaijin man, his golden orange battle aura pulsing with power as he stood there, his arms crossed  
in a X blocking maneuver. His clothing was torn up and riddled with small cuts but other then that he seemed to be fine. As he slowly   
lowered his arms Genma gulped and felt a cold feeling drop right into his stomach as a angry and malicious expression could be seen  
upon his face.  
  
---------  
  
Krauser was simply furious at both himself and the bastard across form him. He mentally kicked himself for underestimating his skill  
,he had simply not ever suspected such a attack from the man. But the fact was that now he had changed the entire game. At first   
Krauser had simply planned to just beat the shit out of him for a while but now he had changed his mind. That attack was made to   
be lethal, to slice up ones opponent while at the same time vaporize him. The complexity was fairly impressive but if one saw it   
coming it was useless. His adversary had decided to up the level of their bout to the highest level... now he was not going to only  
hurt him he was going to kill him. Destroy him.   
  
Lowering his arms Krauser gave no reaction as he watched the man slumped down upon the end of the alley begin to pale and his eyes  
widen while imitating a goldfish perfectly. He began to slowly approach the man raising his left arm and began to glow   
in a orange light as he focused his ki into his open palm. A ball of ki began gathering, pulsing and slowly growing bigger and bigger  
for every step forward he took until he was standing about two feet away above the man laying on the floor who was currently paralyzed  
in fear, The ki in his hand now to the size of a large basketball.   
  
---------  
  
Genma lay there, Panic and fear long freezing any coherent thought as he watched the man approach him. His mind went into   
overdrive looking for any possible escape routes but felt a cold feeling settle into his heart as he registered none. His body was  
exhausted from the amount of ki he had pressed into his final attack. He still had trouble believing the fact that the man had  
countered his attack and still was standing. Had he perhaps missed his target? No, He was right above the man and from his surprised  
expression Genma knew that the man had now expected him to attack from such an angle.The he watched as the man approached a cold expression  
wore upon his face, devoid of any emotion and from the easy,but deadly sway of his movements Genma was suddenly reminded of a   
predator. or a executioner. Genma understood he the man planned to do with the ki focused into his hands. The ' Ryu Kijin Raishuu Ha  
' was made to be a fatal move and a last ditch answer to him. Genma's survival instincts took over and thinking at a pace that he   
only saved for life-threatening situations he went over any possible actions that might end with him still remaining in the land of  
the living. Seeing only one possible route that might work he made a quick decision and utilized a technique so potent that he only  
previously reserved it's use for the master. A technique so powerful that he only dared use it in the most dire of situations. He   
used the DREADED CROUCHING WHITE TIGER TECHNIQUE!!!!......to put it simply he wailed and begged.  
  
---------  
  
Krauser looked down impassively upon the now babbling and begging man sitting before him, He would not be deterred from his path  
, the man had chosen this and now he was going to pay. A disgusted scowl made itself known upon his face as he listened to some of the   
things that the man before him was offering him. Hmm? He has a five year old son? That could complicate things. As much as he wanted  
to kill pathetic man before him it would be unhonorable to leave the boy without any type ..of...mentor. A chestshire cat grin presented   
itself upon his face as he thought of a solution to hit two birds with one stone as he turned his attention back toward the man and ...  
  
---------  
  
Ranma laughed as he jumped and tumbled while sparring with his new buddy. He had been increasingly sad and depressed ever since  
having to leave his best friend Uuchan and was becoming more and more homesick and wanted to go see his mom but whenever he would talk  
to his father he would just yell at him and hit him so he let his tears flow in silence. But he wasn't so lonely anymore thanks to his  
new friend.  
  
"NahNAH! Cant catch me!"  
"Get Back Here Ranma!!"  
  
Ranma ducked another swipe from Ryouga as he tumbled away like his pop had been teaching him before coming back up. He had been   
waiting for his father to come back from town where he goes to a lot these days when he heard someone yelling ' where Am I Now!!' before the  
sounds of crying could be heard. Running over in the direction he found Ryouga sitting under a tree and offered to play tag and since then  
they had become good friends. Ryouga was like Uuchan where he wasn't as fast as Ranma but he was very very strong. Ranma was pulled from  
his thoughts when being tackled by Ryouga.  
  
" Tag Your IT! "  
  
Unknown to the two boys they were being watched by a unknown visitor who remained hidden in the trees.  
  
---------  
  
Krauser watched the two boys antics from his surveillance spot. If one were to look upon his face at that moment they would of seen  
his normally hard cold features soften slightly as he watched the two. He had left the man whose name he extracted as one Genma   
Saotome. From Genma's description it was obvious that the faster child with the short pigtail was his son Ranma...Krauser had  
come to the clearing to see if the child have any potential . From what he had seen so far Ranma was a natural martial arts prodigy.  
Even as they played what seemed to be a mixture of tag and sparring Krauser could see Ranma slowly begin to unconsciously counter  
the other child's attacks. His form and technique was sloppy and defense basic but one could only expect only so much from a five  
year old. Still the potential that lay within the child matched if not exceeded his own. After watching the two children play around  
for about another half-a-hour before making himself known.  
  
---------  
  
Ryouga fumed as Ranma evaded his grasp once again after having tagged him back and chased after the elusive pigtailed boy again.  
But despite this he could deny the fact that he was having a lot of fun and that he felt a lot better since making friends with   
Ranma. He didn't have many friends due to a problem of getting lost which he found was running in the family. He had been lost   
for about a couple of hours now which was the longest time he had been lost before and felt himself getting ready to cry when he  
heard Ranma behind him. Now the earlier fear at being lost forever was banished by the his laughter and the fun he was having.  
He had just passed through a short amount of brush to see Ranma being slung over the shoulder of a large man?!  
  
"Hey! What are ya doin with Ranma!?" He yelled running up to him and taking a offensive fighting stance. He had just started   
learning his families art a couple of weeks ago but thought himself a natural when coming down to fighting. He felt a shiver  
crawl up his back when the man turned to him. He knew that he didn't have a chance against him and felt scared himself but wasn't  
about to let him take his only real friend away without a fight. The ensuing silence was deafening and the man's expression   
turned from impassive to a look of amusement but before blinkout out of sight. Ryouga dropped his stance and stared at the   
spot where the man and Ranma had just disappeared from.  
  
" wha..." He felt a soft touch upon the back of his neck when everything began to blurr to darkness as he heard a cold  
mocking voice originating from behind him.  
  
" hump..you cannot possibly be strong enough to beat me." Ryouga let out one last mental curse before everything  
before him turned to darkness.  
  
  
--------  
  
Krauser looked down upon the small boy crumpled in front of him. Despite everything he had to admire the boys courage and knew  
that he would become a formidable fighter someday. He had knocked the boy unconscious with a small pressure point. Taking one last  
look at him Krauser turned around and, moving Ranma from his shoulder to his arms, began to head back toward his hotel. He had  
a number of things to accomplish before leaving Japan. money to earn. people to fight. and heirs to train.   
  
---------------------------  
End Chapter 1  
---------------------------  
Just a story idea I thought up. What do ya think? This is going to go into the Fatal Fury : Garou Mark of Wolves Tournament  
gaming timeline later on.  
  
Send Comments to : Jonny_demonic@hotmail.com 


End file.
